


Your hands on my body

by addisonackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Groping, Hickies, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Loud Sex, Masturbation, Partying, Post-Time Skip Mikasa Ackerman, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addisonackerman/pseuds/addisonackerman
Summary: When your girlfriend catches you making heart eyes towards another person, it turns to something steamy in the backseat of her Mercedes.Mikasa x Fem!Reader
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, slight Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	Your hands on my body

**Author's Note:**

> Had to feed myself with this,,, and of course the lack of Mikasa content on this website is concerning, so enjoy.

“You alright love?” Mikasa asked you, walking up behind you and placing a hand to your shoulder.

”Yeah, just a little bored.” You answered, lifting a shot glass to your lips, downing the liquid and placing the glass down onto the bar.

”A few more minutes, then we can go.” Your girlfriend said, leaning over you and grabbing a drink.

You watched as her slender fingers curled around the glass, pushing it towards the bartender so he can refill her glass. When he filled it to the top, she brought the rim of the glass to her lips, her eyes closed as she took the drink down in one gulp.

You watched as she conversed with the bartender, whose name you found out to be Eren. You turned your head, your eyes locking with a strangers. Your eyes trailed over his figure, the stubble on his chin, his slightly messy hair, and the way his muscles strained against his shirt every time he moved. You placed your head in your hand, a smile on your lips as you saw Mikasa's head turn towards you, her gaze questioning.

Her eyes followed yours until they locked on the man dressed in a suit, leaning against a table with a smile on his lips. Mikasa pursed her lips and looked back towards Eren, who filled her drink up once more.

You gasped when you felt a strong hand grip your thigh, your head snapping towards your girlfriend. Her fingers massaged your thigh as she continued to talk with Eren, Armin soon sliding in beside Mikasa and joining the conversation with a smile.

You sucked in a breath when you felt her squeeze your thigh, her fingers inching towards your clothed sex. Heat pooled between your legs, and you suddenly felt uncomfortable in your jeans. 

Your eyes inspected Mikasa's form, admiring the way the white button up shirt she was in hugged her in all the right places. Your hand reached down and traced over the back of her own, outlining the veins that could be seen through her pale skin. 

She pulled her hand away, leaning forward on the bar stool, both of her hands clasping around the shot glass. You released a breath and looked back over to the man, he gave you a smile. 

Mikasa stared at you out of the corner of her eye as you sent a flirty smile back to the man as a joke, your fingers tapping against the bar counter. She gave the man a glare, but he refused to take his eyes off of you.

You shifted uncomfortably in your seat, both the man and Mikasa's gaze made you feel trapped. The black-haired girl downed her last shot and pushed the glass towards Eren.

She leaned over to whisper in your ear, “Do you know who you are looking at?” she asked in a hushed whisper, and you turned to her confused.

Her hand found it’s way over to your thigh again, and she gave it a rough squeeze. “If you don’t stop making heart eyes towards Mr. Kirstein i’m afraid this night won’t go as planned for you.”

Her hand left your thigh and you looked back over to the man, Jean. An idea formed in your head, and you smirked.

“I don’t know, Mika’. He’s quite dashing. I’ve heard great things about him.” You joked, placing your head in your palm as you made fake heart eyes to the man.

Mikasa’s face turned sour as she heard the words come out of your mouth, and she glared at the man out of the corner of her eye.

”I think I want a piece of him.” You whispered, glancing over to your girlfriend and smirking when you saw her angry reaction.

“I never thought you’d be one to be into Jean Kirstein.” Mikasa said, annoyance laced to her tone, Eren smiled and wiped down the bar, engaging in a conversation with Armin.

You hummed. “Do you think he’s as good as people say he his in bed?”

You heard a low noise erupt from Mikasa’s throat, and you feared you have taken it too far.

”We are leaving.” She whispered, giving Eren some money and grabbing her jacket.

Jeans smile fell as he watched you get ready to leave with Mikasa, and the black-haired girl sent him a smirk before exiting the bar with you.

When you reached her car she pressed you against the passenger seat door, her lips attaching to your ear lobe, sucking lightly.

“Backseat. Now.” She growled, pulling you away from her car and opening the door.

You climbed into the backseat, Mikasa following closely behind, and once she closed the door your lips connected in a hungry kiss.

She leaned back against the door and she pulled you onto her lap, her hands grabbing at your ass.

Her tongue searched your mouth, she let out a soft moan when your tongues collided.

Her hands moved from your ass to your waist, where she gripped harshly and threw you down onto the leather seats of her Mercedes.

Her lips attacked your neck while her hands reached under your shirt. She hesitated a moment when reaching for your breasts, but she got the go signal when you pushed her hands onto you.

She pulled your shirt off in one fluid motion, licking her lips before diving down and placing a kiss between your breasts.

Her other hand fondled your breast over the bra while her other reached behind you to lift you off the seat and unclasp it.

She threw it in the front seat of the car, your bra hooking onto the review mirror. 

Your hands reached up to unbutton her shirt while she was busy playing with your breasts, but your hands were smacked away. You managed to get three buttons undone to the point where it showed the hint of black from her bra.

“If you’re gonna act like a whore I’m gonna treat you like one. No touching.” She growled, tongue swirling around your nipple.

Your back arched, “M-Mikasa, I was only joking. Please let me touch you-“ your sentence was cut off by a loud moan erupting from your chest by the pressure of her knee on your clothed entrance.

“Be a good girl and listen to what I say.” Mikasa grinned and pressed her knee harder into your entrance, running a hand over your cheek.

Her fingers reached down to unbuckle your jeans, and she pulled them off of you.

Mikasa licked her lips hungrily, “Oh baby you are so wet. Was it me or him? Does he make you feel this way?”   
  
She leaned over to suck on your neck while her fingers pulled your panties down to your ankles.

Your fingers clawed at her shirt. “Y-you Mikasa. You make me feel this way.” 

She grinned and pressed her thumb to your clit, your face twisting in pleasure.

Her index finger gently prod at your opening, your wetness dripping down your thighs and onto her pants, even onto her nice leather seats.

She pushed a finger inside of you, and your mouth fell agape. She started a slow rhythm, curling and twisting her fingers inside of you every few seconds, enjoying the twist of pleasure that spread across your face at the movement’s.

”Scream his name.” She whispered, dropping down to suck on a patch of skin beneath your ear.

”W-what?”

She entered a second finger inside of you, and you moaned loudly. “Be a good girl and listen, scream his name.”

She started a fast rhythm with her fingers, smirking when she felt you grab desperately at her back. 

“J-Jean!” You moaned.

Mikasa grinned and placed a kiss to your ear, “Yeah that’s it. Come on baby, more.” she encouraged, you pushed your face into her muscled shoulder.

”Jean!”

The car shook with her movements, both of you forgetting that the front passenger side window was open.

Jean was on his way out of the bar, propping his fedora up onto his head, but he stopped when he heard the loud sound of moans coming from a few cars down.

“J-Jean!” He heard, and his face flushed.

He continued to walk to his car, his face growing redder with each sound that came from the Black Mercedes a few parking spaces down. 

He heard both his and Mikasa’s names mixed together in a sentence, so he could only assume it was you who was making the arousing noises.

Jean got into his car and closed the door, he exhaled loudly before pulling his zipper down.

His cock had grown _hard._ He pulled his pants down, revealing the huge tent in his boxers.

He threw his head back against the headrest and lightly stroked his cock. He let out a loud grunt when he heard your moans again, but this time the words only consisted of Mikasa’s name.

He removed his boxers and his cock sprang free. He wrapped a hand around his shaft, starting a slow rhythm, leaning back in his seat.

The more and more moans he heard the faster her would go, jacking off to your voice wasn't so bad.

The moans eventually stopped, and so did Jean. He came all over his seat and pants, exhaling loudly and leaning back farther in his seat, a hand reaching out to grab a napkin and wipe his hand off.

You layed against the car seat, trying to catch your breath as Mikasa licked her fingers clean.

She leaned down to press a delicate kiss to your cheek. “Thank you baby, you were so good.” she praised, her hands grabbing your waist and lifting you off the seat, setting you in her lap.

She stroked your back, “Was I too rough?” she asked worryingly, a hand coming up to scratch at your scalp.

You whimpered, your arms enclosing around her neck. 

Mikasa frowned, “I’m sorry. I was jealous. I won’t be that rough again, I promise.”


End file.
